


wanderlust

by minheoney



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheoney/pseuds/minheoney
Summary: Fulfilling your desire to travel the world, you meet a drifter named Hoseok on your first night in a foreign city and he takes you on a whirlwind adventure neither of you will ever forget.





	wanderlust

_in which you meet a perfect stranger and your first night in a foreign country becomes the best night of your life..._

 

The door swung inward and collided loudly from the force of your body slamming it open. The sound of rushed, hungry kisses promptly filled the hotel room, followed by a quiet moan as your partner for the night backed you into the wall. You draped an arm across his firm shoulders, your hand moving to tug at his dark brown hair while his tongue danced in your mouth.

Without a second thought, both of you parted temporarily to begin shrugging out of your jackets.

“What’s your name?” asked the handsome stranger before he stole another kiss from your reddening lips.

Hesitant, you gulped rather loudly as the gravity of what you were doing weighed heavily on you in the most pleasant of ways, to your surprise. After all, you just met this guy. For the past two hours, you had been sipping wine with him at the bar downstairs.

Unlike the rest of the men that made attempts of winning your company for the evening, this wanderer was much like yourself - not the least bit interested in human interaction. When a third drunken bastard pitifully tried to strong arm you into affording him your time, this stranger lifted himself from his solitary seat in the corner with an audible grumble and took the spot at your side, wordlessly steering the man away and gifting you the peace and quiet you desperately desired at long last.

Though neither of you spoke, you gave him a grateful nod which he returned before downing what remained of his beer. After a while, it was too hard to resist. You and the stranger eventually began spilling your thoughts about life back and forth. Before you knew it, he was making you laugh until your stomach ached and his wide, beaming smile alone made you feel warm and welcome in a foreign country.

Now, here you were, finally revealing your name to him in the darkness of the hotel suite. Once you had spoken it, he repeated your name back to you lewdly, almost in a guttural snarl to allow you to hear the way the syllables rolled off of his tongue. Your vision hazed and pulsed from the fire kindled between your bodies, courtesy of the raspy notes of his voice and the feverish passion of his kisses.

How he managed to make your name sound like a dirty word never to be spoken outside of the bedroom was some raunchy skill that made you want to drop to your knees and reward him.

In that instant, you knew your main goal for the night was to hear him speak your name in every octave he could manage and your mind raced with the endless possibilities of going about that.

“What’s your name?” you asked after you had kicked off your shoes and mustered the courage.

His chest occasionally rubbed yours as he followed your cues to step out of his boots, never wanting to be parted from the scalding warmth of your body against his as you both stripped.

“Hoseok,” he told you breathlessly, immediately backing you into the wall and kissing you with every fiber of his being.

* * *

Keep Reading : [tumblr](https://minheoney.tumblr.com/post/172007155338/wanderlust-one) | [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/549261124-wanderlust-one) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1331994/1/wanderlust-bts-bangtan-jhope-jhopexyou-bts)

 

**Author's Note:**

> main blog : minheoney.tumblr.com


End file.
